Meeting the Andersons
by megancantdraw
Summary: Klaine Fic: Kurt finally goes to Blaine's house and gets to meet his parents, despite Blaine's father being wary of the idea of his son having a boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer* I do not own Glee_

It was the last day of school, but that was the farthest thing from Blaine's mind as he tapped his pencil against the desk and stared anxiously at the clock. He was having Kurt over to his house for the very first time, and he couldn't be more nervous about it. In the past, Blaine hadn't been entirely comfortable with the idea of having Kurt over for fear of how his father would react, so Kurt always graciously invited Blaine over to the Hummel-Hudson residence instead.

The clock struck two o'clock and Blaine bolted for the door and headed towards his car. Waiting for him there were two familiar faces, Wes and David.

"What's your hurry, Blaine?" asked Wes.

"Sorry guys, can't talk! Gotta go pick up my boyfriend! Have a good summer!" Blaine said quickly as he got in his car and drove away, not giving his two friends a chance to respond.

* * *

><p>As he pulled up to the Lima Bean he saw Mercedes walking to her car with Sam, who had been hanging out with Kurt until Blaine got there. Then he saw Kurt. Skin-tight black jeans, dark blue button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, perfectly coiffed hair, and those boots that Blaine loved so much.<p>

Blaine took a sharp breath and smiled as Kurt walked up to the car and got in.

"You're late," Kurt said coldly through pursed lips.

"I..I..I'm so sorry Kurt! Wes and David—"

"Blaine! I'm kidding!" Kurt laughed. "Relax! Everything's going to be fiiiiine. But, remind me again why I get to go to your house? Not that I'm not thrilled, but this is just so out of the ordinary," Kurt said curiously.

"Well, actually my mom suggested it," Blaine responded.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked. "That's…interesting. Does your dad know?"

"Yeah…she talked to him about it the other day. She said that she thinks I spend too much time at your place and misses having me around the house. And since we've been together for a couple months now, I think my dad is more used to the idea of me actually having a boyfriend, so he finally said that you could come over."  
>"Interesting… But oooh yay!" Kurt squealed, clapping his hands together. "I'm so excited… I've wanted to see your house for such a long time now, but I never wanted to say anything because I knew you weren't comfortable with the idea."<p>

"Today is your lucky day then!" Blaine laughed.

* * *

><p>"Blaine Warbler, your house is absolutely gorgeous," Kurt said as they pulled up to the driveway.<p>

"Thanks, Kurt. But it's really not that special…"  
>"Oh shut up yes it is!" Kurt said quickly.<p>

They walked through the front door and Kurt felt like they were in some sort of extension of Dalton. Everything was so Victorian and fabulous looking, and there was even a spiral staircase.

"Hi mom! I'm home! And…Kurt's here too!" Blaine yelled.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson! You have such a lovely home!" Kurt said.

"Oh hi boys! I'm just in the kitchen starting dinner. Thank you, Kurt! Let me know if you two need anything! Oh and Blaine, your father will be home in about two hours, so we'll eat then," Blaine's mother said from the kitchen. From how muffled she sounded, Kurt could tell that the kitchen must be far away. That didn't surprise him, though, considering how huge the house was.

"Come on, let's go to my room," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs.

As they walked down a long hallway, Blaine pointed out certain things like the guest room, the bathroom, and his mother's art studio. Kurt was beginning to feel sorry that they had to spend so much time in the much smaller, much less impressive Hummel-Hudson house.

"And this," Blaine gestured toward a closed door, "is my room. Go on in!"

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at Blaine and excitedly opened the door. As soon as he looked inside, however, his jaw dropped and he froze. The room was enormous. Along one wall there were shelves filled with books and magazines, another wall was covered in family pictures, a third wall was home to a giant window, and against the last wall was a king size bed along with other assorted pieces of furniture.<p>

"Well? Go inside, Dummy!" Blaine said as he pushed Kurt through the door.

"Blaine. This is the most amazing bedroom I have ever seen that belonged to a teenage boy. It even rivals mine," Kurt stammered.

"So you approve? Great! So what do you want to do now?" Blaine asked, sitting down on the bed, looking at Kurt with his adorable puppy eyes that Kurt could never resist. "I mean, you did just lose nationals…I think we should practice so you have a better chance at it next year," Blaine teased.

Kurt knew very well that "practice" was code for "make-out session", so he scoffed and shot Blaine a look. "Ha-ha very funny. As much fun as that sounds…do you think we could do something else first?"

"Um…sure," Blaine said, wondering why the puppy eyes didn't have their usual effect. "What do you want to do then?"

"Well, you have so much furniture in here…I was wondering if we could…maybe…build a fort? You know, with sheets and blankets?" Kurt asked sheepishly.

"Hah! Yes! Totally! That sounds awesome! Gosh, I haven't done that in so long. Yeah!" Blaine said as he jumped to his feet and ran back out into the hallway.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kurt asked. Blaine mumbled something but Kurt didn't hear what he said. While Blaine was in the hallway, Kurt walked over to the bed where Blaine had been sitting and he noticed a book in the middle of the bed. "Blaine, I didn't know you read John Green books! _Looking For Alaska _is my favorite!" Kurt said as Blaine walked back into the room carrying a stack of sheets and blankets.

"Of course I read John Green books! They're great! And yes, _Looking For Alaska _is my favorite too! I'm currently re-reading it for the zillionth time," Blaine said as he dropped the sheets onto the bed. "Okay, let's build a fort!"

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later the two stood in front of a huge fort with big smiles on their faces.<p>

"Wow. This is the best fort I've ever seen. Kurt, I'm glad you're such a perfectionist," Blaine said, a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Yes, sometimes that does have its advantages. Well, let's go inside! I'm tired and want to lay down!" Kurt said with excitement.

The two crawled inside and lay down on the fuzzy blanket Blaine put down to add more comfort.

"Children around the world would be jealous of how cool this fort is," Blaine whispered as he laid his head on Kurt's chest.

"Mhmm," Kurt said sleepily. "Now shush. I'm at your house and everything is perfect. Let's just enjoy this moment for a while," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine said nothing, but kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. Kurt was right; everything about that moment was perfect and Blaine only wanted to focus on being with his boyfriend. Synchronizing his own breathing with the gentle rise and fall of Kurt's chest, Blaine dozed off, not worrying about the summer homework he had, the fact that senior year was coming up, and certainly not about how his father would act around Kurt later at dinner.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_*Disclaimer* I do not own Glee  
><em>

_A/N: Here's chapter two! Thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated :]_

Kurt was dreaming that he and Blaine were attending New York Fashion Week at Bryant Park when all of a sudden he was awoken by a soft noise. He looked down at Blaine and smiled; hewas lying on his stomach with his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist using his shoulder as a pillow. As Kurt snuggled into Blaine's warm body, he heard the noise again and realized where it was coming from.

"Mmf…thought…decided…red piping…not…blue…so…sorry…" Blaine mumbled as he let out a soft snore.

Chuckling to himself, Kurt closed his eyes to go back to sleep, but there was a knock on the door.

"Boys?" Kurt heard Blaine's mother ask through the door, "Boys? I just came to see how you two are doing. Blaine, your father will be home in about 30 minutes. Just wanted to let you know. I'm going back downstairs now."

* * *

><p>Kurt remained silent as he heard Mrs. Anderson walk away. Blaine let out another soft snore.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt whispered as he caressed his boyfriend's face. "Blaine, did you hear that? Your mom came to tell you that your dad should be home soon."

"Huh? My dad is home? What? Is he mad? Did he insult you already?" Blaine asked frantically as he scrambled to get up.

"No, shh, it's okay! He's not home yet. Your mom was just outside the door telling us that he'll be home in about half an hour."

"Oh. Okay. Well, shall we get up then?" Blaine suggested.

"If we must…" Kurt replied grudgingly. "Hey, are you aware that not only do you snore, but that you also talk in your sleep?"

"Ha! I think you're lying."

"Don't believe me? I'll prove it. You were dreaming that you showed up for a Warbler performance and you were wearing the wrong uniform."

"I…Uh…I don't know what you're talking about. I do know, however, that you make the perfect pillow," and with that, he pulled Kurt close, pressed their lips together, then pulled back slowly. "So, what was that you were saying? Something about talking in my sleep?"

"Who said anything about sleep-talking? Certainly not me," Kurt said with a wink.

"Good," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek and got up.

* * *

><p>The two left the fort up for the time being and went downstairs to set the table for dinner. Kurt marveled at the dining room table that was big enough seat twenty, yet was only occupied by three people each night.<p>

After a few minutes table setting, Blaine and Kurt went and sat down on the living room couch.

"Let me share with you a few tips for meeting my dad," Blaine said. "The most important rule is that he prefers to be called 'Mr. Anderson.'"

"Mr. Anderson. Noted," Kurt said with a determined tone in his voice.

"The next thing you should remember is that he's finally starting to come to terms with me being gay, but he's not exactly happy that I have a boyfriend now. So don't be offended by anything he says. It's nothing personal."

"Nothing personal. Got it." Kurt repeated.

"And finally, he has excellent fashion sense. DON'T comment on it. I know you, and I know you're going to want to. But you have to resist,"

"Er, why?" asked Kurt.

Blaine sighed. "Because although he likes to look nice and thinks that every man should be able to wear a decent suit, he feels that it…how do I put this…compromises his manliness."

"Pffft that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. But I can understand where he's coming from… I mean, look at Finn. He's pretty much your quintessential manly jock, and he has the fashion sense of a blind beetle. I mean, all he ever wears are t-shirts and jeans," Kurt scoffed.

* * *

><p>Just as Kurt finished his last sentence, he heard a door slam and a booming voice call out "I'm home!"<p>

Mr. Anderson strode into the living room and Blaine immediately stood up from the couch to greet his father.

"Hi, Dad," Blaine said, his voice a bit lower than usual.

"Hello, son. And…Kurt, I presume?" replied his father.

Blaine quickly nudged Kurt to stand up as he said "Oh, yes. Dad, this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my father."

Kurt timidly stuck out his hand and said "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine's father shook Kurt's hand firmly and said "Yes, indeed. Nice to meet you, Kurt," with no hint of interest in his voice whatsoever.

Kurt was in awe. Looking at Blaine's father was like seeing Blaine, only thirty years older. They looked almost exactly alike, except there was much less kindness in Mr. Anderson's eyes than in Blaine's. They were around the same height of about 5'8", but Mr. Anderson's rigid posture and stern attitude made him seem like he could have been ten feet tall. As far as Kurt was concerned, this man was quite possibly the most intimidating person he'd ever met.

From down the hall the two boys heard Blaine's mother call them to the dining room to eat.

Grabbing Kurt's hand, Blaine sighed and said, "This is going to be interesting."

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_*Disclaimer* I do not own Glee_

_A/N: Here's chapter 3! It's a bit more serious, which is a little different from what I'm used to writing. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Reviews are always appreciated, and a special thanks to those of you who notified me of my little "typo" in chapter 2._

* * *

><p>As Blaine led Kurt into the dining room, he was silently praying that his father would be on his best behavior like he'd asked him to be the night before, but he knew that the chances of his father cooperating were slim to none. At the same time, Kurt was preparing for the worst, but couldn't help marvel at the fact that Blaine's father truly was impeccably dressed.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine looked down at his plate full of grilled chicken, steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes, picked at some of the chicken, then looked back up at Kurt who was sitting next to him. Kurt was also staring down at his plate of food that looked untouched. No one said anything; the only thing keeping the room from being completely silent was the ticking of a clock and the sound of forks clinking on plates. None of those forks happened to be Kurt's, however, because he was pretty sure that if he put anything in his mouth it would just come right back out, and he didn't particularly want to taste his dinner twice. Then Blaine's mother finally spoke.<p>

"So, how was work today, Honey?" she asked, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"It was fine. The same. Still surrounded by idiots," Mr. Anderson replied with a hint of irritation in his voice. "So Kurt," he said abruptly, "what are your plans for college? You _are_ going to college, aren't you?"

Blaine's eyes widened with a look of horror, and Kurt nearly choked, even though there was no food in his mouth. He was frantically trying to remember how to speak, but before he had the chance to say anything it was Blaine who responded.

"Really, Dad? That's your first question? You don't beat around the bush, do you? Can't even get to know a person first…" Blaine trailed off, disappointment heavy in his voice.

"Er…" Kurt tried to interject, but Mr. Anderson was quick to respond.

"No Blaine, I don't beat around the bush. But if Kurt isn't comfortable answering my question, I suppose I could ask something more menial. Would you like that, Kurt?" Mr. Anderson asked, still sounding irritated.

"Actually, I'm perfectly capable of answering any question you ask me, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said confidently as he shot a glance over at Blaine. Although he felt that he could fend for himself, he was secretly thankful for the extra twenty seconds Blaine gave him to prepare for the inevitable interrogation. "After graduation, I will be moving to New York. My ultimate plan is to be on Broadway—" he tried to continue, but was cut off.

"Hmph, Broadway," scoffed Mr. Anderson, rolling his eyes. "And if that doesn't work out?"

"Well, as I was saying, my _ultimate_ plan is to be on Broadway, but my plan also includes going to either NYU or Colombia. I hope to pursue a double major in theatre and business marketing with a minor in French," he said with a smile.

Blaine grinned and thought, "That's right, you tell him, Kurt," but as he placed his hand on Kurt's knee, he could feel Kurt trembling in fear. As his father began to speak again, the grin quickly faded from Blaine's face.

"Ah. I see…" Blaine's father mumbled, sounding slightly impressed but still skeptical. "Those are difficult schools to get into. You _actually_ think you have a chance at getting in?"

"One can never be sure, Mr. Anderson, but I feel like I have a pretty good chance. I always get straight A's, I'm taking all the honors courses my school has to offer, my test scores are near perfect, and I have some very impressive extracurriculars, including volunteer work," Kurt answered with confidence.

Blaine was sure that his father would be impressed at that, but he was wrong.

"Mhmm, you and everyone else applying to those schools. But what makes you stand out? Do you _really_ think you're good enough?" Mr. Anderson asked curtly.

Once again, before Kurt could say anything, Blaine was the one to respond. "DAD! Please stop grilling Kurt! This wasn't meant to be a practice college interview. And he's already had enough bullying for one lifetime, you certainly don't need to be adding to it," he yelled.

Kurt's jaw dropped and he stared at Blaine for a moment before saying, "I…I'm fine with answering your question, Mr. Anderson…" but this time it was Mrs. Anderson who interjected.

"No, Kurt, that won't be necessary. There's been enough interrogation for one night, and I think it's time we all just enjoyed our meal together," she said.

Mr. Anderson looked stunned, but quickly began eating again. Blaine glanced at Kurt with a sympathetic look that said, "I am SO SORRY," but Kurt was too busy staring at his plate to notice the gesture.

* * *

><p>The meal was quickly finished in silence, and then it was time for Blaine to take Kurt home.<p>

"Th-thanks for dinner, Mrs. Anderson. It was delicious," Kurt said quietly. "And, it was…nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, sweetie," Mrs. Anderson replied cheerfully as she nudged her husband, forcing him to respond.

"Yes…goodbye, Kurt," was all Blaine's father said before the two boys walked out the door.

* * *

><p>As they were getting into the car, Blaine was the first to break the silence. "Kurt…" he said.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt replied.

"I'm so, so sorry you had to go through that in there. I…I asked my dad to try and be nice, but he clearly didn't try very hard," Blaine said, his voice full of sympathy.

"No, he didn't try very hard at all, did he?" Kurt asked, feebly.

Blaine looked over to see tears welling in Kurt's eyes and wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the right words.

"It's just...that's not what I was prepared for at all... I'm used to teenagers being complete jerks to me, but an adult? The father of the person I love?" Kurt tried to be strong, but he couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

Coming to a stop at a red light, Blaine leaned over to wipe away Kurt's tears with his thumb, still not saying anything. The two remained silent for the rest of the drive. Upon pulling into the Hummel-Hudson driveway, Blaine turned to Kurt and took his hand.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?" Blaine asked as he kissed Kurt's forehead.

Kurt sighed, said, "I love you, too," and got out of the car. As he walked away, he turned around and called out, "Call me tomorrow?"

Blaine smiled and called back, "Of course! Goodnight, Kurt."

_TBC…_


End file.
